True faces
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Albedo get sent to Generator Rex Universe capture by Black Knight, and free by Beverly Holiday, and with our favorite giant female human spider EVO must learn to be a hero, Idea by Dimmension Traveler.
1. Chapter 1

**True faces.**

**Yeah I am having a hard time getting where I want in Ephesians so I am going to do this story. **

**Again I don't care for Omniverse.**

'_News report'_

**By the way Albedo crimes for being imprison were making another Omnitrix (which is something Azmuth never did isn't that right **_**Ultimatrix, and Omnitrix version 3), and didn't trust humans with the power of a super nova/black freak hole.**_

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

**The Request: **

**Yeah. I had a crossover idea with Ben and Rex about Ben coming to Rex's dimension to retrieve Albedo, who had been staying with-and falling for- Beverly. Beverly decided to dye his hair black and give him a pair of sunglasses to wear to keep his eyes hidden if he wished, and to hide his identity. Living with Beverly, Albedo learned how to use his transformations for good like Ben- but his are the opposite colors that Ben's are- and he is Beverly's bodyguard in order to pay a debt (she saved his life from Providence when he first got to the dimension) he owed her. This is set during and after the nine month Black Knight take over of Providence, so her friends and sister have no idea who Albedo is or how he got there.**

**No one POV:**

Albedo was busy making a new Omnitrix, he figure he would try to a device that would give some powers of any given alien power even when he became…human he would keep some of the alien powers. Not only better improve his prison* power that along with the aliens lasting longer and maybe to finally become Galvan again.

He rather returned as a beaten comatose Galvan; as oppose to a healthy human.

He manage to ditch his sidekick for a few hours so he wouldn't have them interfering. He had a earth TV showing the locals news live, Ben and his group was too busy fight a bunch of crooks holding people hostage, had explosion, and about an hour away by car.

He knew he couldn't stay secret forever but once he active his new Omnitrix he may finally be free. He use some parts he got from his device he made as an action, some new parts, and from the remains of the original Omnitrix he stole from the floor of Vilgax ship when no one was looking.

Albedo check the news again, Tennyson stop the threat. Right as Albedo gather up his stuff the news report mention that a few dozen still missing people, and several monsters appearing out of nowhere.

'_This is Lois Jane,_

_As for the past 4 months a few million people had disappear throughout the world, there rarely had been any clue of struggle nor break in. Along with these disappearances have come some unknown beasts, so far there been over a hundred unknown monsters attack that the governments of the world had been unable to contain or kill these aliens without the help of the hero Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, and his friend Kevin Ethan Levin._

_The government had made no comment on this._

_This is Lois Jane giving more information as it come.'_

Albedo was glad about what was going on, as long as the earth was going to hell; he was free to do what he want.

Despite his incredible intelligent he had not the slightest clue what was going, but as long as it doesn't stop it won't be a problem to him.

He glances at a website that gives what area Ben 10 is at any given time. Albedo uses this so he knows when he has to stop what he doing and leave the area.

He had a few plans if this didn't work he would cut his losses and choose a new default form, he probably won't get his Galvin pride back but he could at least take away Tennyson humanity. He also had another plan in the form of a load colt .44 he found while buying his parts that was given to him for free, he wasn't sure if he would use that on Tennyson or…himself.

Hated to admit but he secretly prefer the weapons on earth didn't have so many unneeded stun setting on Galvan and plumbers weapons. Earth weapons had a point and did their job and very little more.

He had a plan once a month he would see if he can alter his form into an alien that would be helpful to him and harmful to Benjamin.

He found one that he thought would work, but he wasn't sure if he should do it.

He was sad, he lost the only girlfriend when he became his a human, his actors were starting to lose intense in him even Huge haven't been talking to him as much as he did when he had a theater.

He would be lying if he said he didn't considers swallowing his pride asking Tennyson if he could restarted Ben 10 LIVE, Albedo would love to go back to theater life, it would be better than killing one self.

He has been lying if the multiply actresses he got to play Gwendolyn flirting with him weren't fun. He blame the human hormones, if he wasn't broke he wouldn't mind spending time dating one of them.

Albedo shook his head that he would spend his limit time on a miserable human, he was a proud Galvan, and would never breed with something as primal as a human (even if one of their female would be cute).

Every time he thought about mating with a human female he only focus on perfecting his Omnitrix/ruining Benjamin Kirby Tennyson life the same way Albedo life was ruin.

He got all the parts and DNA for the 'Mastertrix' all he need is a powerful enough energy to start it up.

He knew he could spend decades using legal Earth and only go so far, and even if he uses illegal Earth technology like a nuclear reactor it would take a whole year. He knew of only one way to power his new device up, but involve him breaking into a plumber ship.

**To be continue…**

***prison for Albedo refer to his humanity.**


	2. Beverly as bait

**True faces part 2.**

**I don't own Ben 10 if I did omniverse wouldn't be lame, nor do I own Generator Rex.**

**Yeah I am having a hard time getting where I want in Ephesians so I am going to do this story. **

**Again I don't care for Omniverse.**

**'**_**News report'**_

**By the way Albedo crimes for being imprison were making another Omnitrix (which is something Azmuth never did isn't that right ****_Ultimatrix, and Omnitrix version 3), and didn't trust humans with the power of a super nova/black freak hole._**

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

**The Request: **

**Yeah. I had a crossover idea with Ben and Rex about Ben coming to Rex's dimension to retrieve Albedo, who had been staying with-and falling for- Beverly. Beverly decided to dye his hair black and give him a pair of sunglasses to wear to keep his eyes hidden if he wished, and to hide his identity. Living with Beverly, Albedo learned how to use his transformations for good like Ben- but his are the opposite colors that Ben's are- and he is Beverly's bodyguard in order to pay a debt (she saved his life from Providence when he first got to the dimension) he owed her. This is set during and after the nine month Black Knight take over of Providence, so her friends and sister have no idea who Albedo is or how he got there.**

**No one POV:**

Beverly Holiday was happily walking around providence. She smiles at Bobo*

She been so happy for a past few months, she doesn't know why maybe it had something to do with the cool thick collar around her neck. At first she was reluctance but once it was around her neck she can't imagine living without it.

She saw a couple of the 'nice' pawns* show up in front of her, and told her that Black Knight wanted to see her. She happily followed them.

She saw black Knight and smile, "Hey Black Knight what do I owe the pleasure." She asked.

"I'm going to call your sister I think you two should have a little chat." Black Knight said. Beverly smile at this and clap like a child.

Black Knight dialed the phone to the number she knew Holiday would listen to. She smiles as Beverly happily play with her own hair.

"Hello Holiday." Black Knight said in her slimiest voice.

"What do you want, you slug?" Holiday hated what Black Knight was doing; to her it was practically slavery.

"I just wanted to talk to my favorite female EVO expert." Black Knight said.

"Well I am not interested." The doctor* said, she only have one reason for not hanging up the phone right then and there, because she needed to know how Beverly was going.

"I just need your help with the current EVO collars." Black Knight said, Beverly left her seat but one of the pawns walk her back to her seat that she left due to her being bore.

"Let me guess people realize what you are doing and they are trying to stop you." Holiday said somewhat sarcastically, and hopefully.

"Nope not even close, I need your helping in getting the collars more…control." The woman in black said.

"You mean the people and animal you enslave aren't following you blindly as much as they once did." The lab coat clad woman said.

"I just make sure they don't harm anybody or anything." She said, in her usual calm voice.

"If you want me to help you cause misery to all those people and their family, you can count me out." Holiday said.

"I actually have someone who wants to talk to you." Black Knight covers the phone with her hand, "For you Beverly." She tosses Beverly who was laying on the seat of the chair the phone.

"Hello." Beverly said with a childlike voice.

"Beverly is that you, is Black Knight threaten, is she hurting you?" Holiday said, worry sick about her sister, she would have took Beverly with her but that would have alerted Black Knight of something going wrong.

"Yeah, the nice Black Knight is feeding me, letting me play with the cute animals, and she gave me this cool collar." The young girl said, pointing to the collar not completely understanding how a phone works.

"Is it a thick white collar?" Holiday said, she was scare half to death that one of those EVO control collars was around her poor baby sister neck.

"Yup, but I talk one of the friendly guards into buying me a couple stickers so there is a little color on it." She said, happily playing with her hair, "When are you going to visit me big sister."

"Soon, I hope." Holiday sigh, knowing a maniac was holding her sister was breaking her heart.

"Hey Becky Ms. Black Knight want to talk to you." She said, calling her sister her childhood nickname.

"Okay, I love you Beverly." Holiday said, with a tear in her eye.

"Love you Becky." Beverly said. She then gave the phone to the black hair female.

"So Holiday tell me, how much do you love you little sister?" Black knight said evilly.

"What do you want?" Holiday asked with her angriest voice.

"Here the deal, I need new weapons, and tools for providence, and in return I don't mess with your baby sister." She smiles overlooking Beverly who had headphones in that one of the guards gave her.

"You won't hurt her?" Holiday asked.

"If you don't help me I have a dozen ways to hurt/kill her, and I do have access to that EVO making machine." Black Knight threaten.

"Can I at least think about it?" Holiday said in a sad voice.

"I give you 3 days to leave your rebel group, and get whatever supplies you need." Black Knight said before hanging up.

Holiday broke down crying, she was scare to death for her little sister.

Six enter her lab, "Is something wrong Rebecca."

"That was Black Knight; if I don't help her she'll hurt Beverly." Holiday said, wondering what to do.

**To be continued…**

**Bobo is the clone that Holiday made.**

**Isn't that what Black knight goons are call?**

**Not that one, and if you don't know what I am talking about your not a good nerd.**


	3. Albedo ultimate weapon

**True faces part 3.**

* * *

**I don't own Ben 10 if I did omniverse wouldn't be lame, nor do I own Generator Rex.**

**Yeah I am having a hard time getting where I want in Ephesians so I am going to do this story. **

**Again I don't care for Omniverse in fact it never happen. Ben and Julie are still together.**

**'**_**News report'**_

_MUAS: Made up Alien science: stuff you don't care for but need to know for it to make sense._

* * *

**By the way Albedo crimes for being imprison were making another Omnitrix (which is something Azmuth never did isn't that right ****_Ultimatrix, and Omnitrix version 3), and didn't trust humans with the power of a super nova/black freak hole._**

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

**The Request: **

**Yeah. I had a crossover idea with Ben and Rex about Ben coming to Rex's dimension to retrieve Albedo, who had been staying with-and falling for- Beverly. Beverly decided to dye his hair black and give him a pair of sunglasses to wear to keep his eyes hidden if he wished, and to hide his identity. Living with Beverly, Albedo learned how to use his transformations for good like Ben- but his are the opposite colors that Ben's are- and he is Beverly's bodyguard in order to pay a debt (she saved his life from Providence when he first got to the dimension) he owed her. This is set during and after the nine month Black Knight take over of Providence, so her friends and sister have no idea who Albedo is or how he got there.**

* * *

**Albedo story; No one POV:**

Albedo managed to hack into the plumbers' database. He knew the second he got the information he need they would go after him so he made himself a custom data splitter (_MUAS:_ a device made to not only share data over large area like countries for mass evacuation but override any other signal). He knew the second he active it any on Earth that get a signal, (phones, computers, TVs, Radio, etc…). He knew if they change anything all this information would be for nothing if there wasn't a ship close enough with weak enough defense all this was for nothing, but he must take that risk.

He use one of the Earth nuclear plant to active it. The device I use to find those actors to get the information he needed. Lucky for him there is a low level plumber ship with both enough power for this Mastertrix to work, and a low enough security that he could make it in and out without anyone ever knowing he was ever there.

He grabbed a couple of Earth revolvers, a holster for them, and a sling with a bowie knife. He hated using primitive weapons but he had no choice.

He managed to find an abandon building, which is only one earth block away. He knew the second it landed he had all of five minutes to get in before the automatic shields came on. He started to run hiding behind wreck cars along the way.

He managed to get a few meters away from the ship when it land, there were two guards in front of the door. Neither of the guards weren't had good enough armor, nor were they immune to bullets so they weren't a real dangerous threat.

One of the guards use an ID mask as a human police officer, as the ship turn invisible. Albedo ran to an abandon building, making sure they saw movement not his outfit; once he was in he put on some his contracts, his brown wig, and change into his green jacket over his red one.

The plumber disguise as a police held a laser gun in the form of a regular Earth gun. He lowered his gun when he saw 'Ben Tennyson'. "Mister Tennyson what are you doing here?" The guard said.

Albedo use his Ben voice, "I am looking for an alien threat that been in the area."

"How can I help?" The plumber asked.

Albedo thought about it, "Let's separate that way we can cover more ground." The second the plumber turn his back Albedo stab him in the back of the neck.

He stole the ID mask of the dead plumber, turning to the same police officer that the plumber did. He told the guard that there was nothing there and the second the guard turn his back to him he kill him like his friend. Albedo turned into the form of the first guard.

Albedo managed to get to the reactor, without any trouble.

He started to remove the ID mask, knowing the hologram that surround could mess something up. He quickly locked the door, keeping whatever security this place has out, and away from him.

He started the long the long activation code he manage to study from his data splitter. He removed the DNA lenses (_MUAS: that's what I'm calling the part that show which alien he will turn into,) _so he could get the ship flux anti gravity field generator. He has to move 98 terawatts into the device. He understands that the second he starts to absorb the energy he would feel extreme pain, and would mess with his mind greatly.

He used the emergency energy change point (_MUAS: a device to move energy to a storage device in case of leak, and can return the energy when the leak is fix.)_ The Mastertrix mental connector started active to and mess Albedo mind.

Albedo mind started to remind what happen when he became human.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Albedo just finish his greatest invention ever, he manage to build his own Omnitrix._

_He knew Azmuth wouldn't let him make his invention but there was no way he was trusting a mere human with this power especially that the __Celestialsapien (Alien X) setting is now active._

_He wore the Omnitrix like a belt, and it cause a grey explosion._

* * *

**Back to the present:**

Albedo woke up, he checked his Mastertrix, and it is activated. He could have his revenge against Tennyson and Azmuth.

Before he could active this new invention, he heard a weird sound, and the same portal that was taking people and making monster both appear and disappear, it was coming after him, to him the ultimate irony his greatest invention before death. He spread his arm accepting his fate.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Providence portal problem

**True faces part 4.**

* * *

**I don't own Ben 10 if I did Omniverse wouldn't be lame, nor do I own Generator Rex.**

**Yeah I am having a hard time getting where I want in Ephesians so I am going to do this story. **

**Again I don't care for Omniverse in fact it never happen. Ben and Julie are still together.**

**Phineas and Ferb is awesome.**

**'**_**News report'**_

_MUAS: Made up Alien science: stuff you don't care for but need to know for it to make sense._

**By the way Albedo crimes for being imprison were making another Omnitrix (which is something Azmuth never did isn't that right ****_Ultimatrix, and Omnitrix version 3), and didn't trust humans with the power of a super nova/black freak hole._**

* * *

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

**The Request: **

**Yeah. I had a crossover idea with Ben and Rex about Ben coming to Rex's dimension to retrieve Albedo, who had been staying with-and falling for- Beverly. Beverly decided to dye his hair black and give him a pair of sunglasses to wear to keep his eyes hidden if he wished, and to hide his identity. Living with Beverly, Albedo learned how to use his transformations for good like Ben- but his are the opposite colors that Ben's are- and he is Beverly's bodyguard in order to pay a debt (she saved his life from Providence when he first got to the dimension) he owed her. This is set during and after the nine month Black Knight take over of Providence, so her friends and sister have no idea who Albedo is or how he got there.**

* * *

**Review:**

**Dimmension Traveler****chapter 3 . Apr 30 **

**cool chapter. hope to read more.**

**I glad you approve of this chapter; I hope more people read it hard to do story by oneself; hope more people read this; I will get more ASAP buddy.**

* * *

**No POV: Beverly in Providence (Rex World).**

Beverly was smiling she was going to see her big sister in the next day or two and all thanks to Miss Black Knight. She really wonder what she could do to thank her for bring her sister here.

She was warning around, and decided to play with one of the bunnies that belong to that big fluffy one.* She enter the petting zoo actually using it as it name state suggested, she held the nearest bunny, and use her hairbrush to comb the 'cute' bunny, the Leporidae* EVO enjoy it by kicking its leg.

She smile she had two guards behind her; she didn't mind having them to her it was like having someone who will always be with her when ever she asked for them. She found some of the EVO food and started to feed the things, "You know in many ways these EVOs are pets to me." She said. The black pawns* didn't respond to what she said, not that she mind.

They got a call from Black Knight. She said that there was some sort of energy reaction the same as what happen when the Tennyson character appear. She knew if he were to come here and join Salazar side in this battle he could overcome their forces; she couldn't aloud that.

She knew after she got Doctor Holiday she would have to take control of Doctor Salazar, or remove him from the equation. She knew as long as she had Beverly in her clutches Holiday were her to control and used.

She made orders that the guards wouldn't let anything near the Holiday girl. She didn't want anything to happen to her. She asked both of them to make sure nothing goes wrong. The two guards both got their katanas at the ready. Beverly notices this "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"There something going wrong, and were under orders to get you somewhere safe so nothing go wrong with you around," They didn't know what would come out of the portal, they didn't need to have a monster and the lost of the doctor.

"OK, let's go." She said, smiling and skipping with the guards.

They didn't really care about her behavior but didn't know how to keep her safe, if the monster or enemies that come out of the portal was colorful or heaven forbid slightly shiny they would have to tackle her like with that dangerous EVO. They both knew if they need her to stay away from weapons, because if she get rope and come to reality she will either commit suicide or try to kill multiple guards.

She watch them, wondering when they would stop, "how far to we have to go."

"Don't worry we need to take you to the safe." They said, she was scare she didn't like it; but she knew if she didn't they wouldn't let her see her sister.

Black Knight got her arm cannon at the ready. She was to have control and let this Tennyson brat get in her way; she is now closer than ever to having the world be hers.*

"You better starting counting Tennyson." She said, loading her gun.

The screen in the labs were flashing, one of the scientist manage to alert Black Knight, whatever was coming out it was going to appear within their base.

One of the two guards was holding a knock out syringe; ready if the portal thing or incase their slave try anything incredible stupid. They got the warning that the portal that was being created was going to appear in the base. Beverly asked while skipping, "If you guys don't hurry up whatever going wrong will find us." She said.

What they didn't know was that the portal was being form in their way through a one way hallway; it was a bright red and dark black portal swirling and out came Albedo.

There was a white hair teen wearing grey pants, a white shirt, a red jacket, and a watch of some kind.

The teen stayed conscious for as long as he could, but the changes in gravitational pressure within the portal changed too fast, meaning he lost the fight for consciousness as everything around him became darkness.

The grunts walked with Beverly, who was still skipping beside them, down a hallway. A sudden flash of light made them stop, and ready their weapons. When the light died down, they saw a teenager with gray/white hair, in a red jacket and black jeans, in a heap on the floor. They were about ready to shoot, when Beverly yelled "stop!" She went over to him and checked his pulse, nearly squealing with delight to find out he was alive.

She looked at the guards, cradling the teen's head on her lap, and asked the stupidest question they had ever heard come out of her mouth, "Can we keep him?"

* * *

***No I don't know what it is call.**

***Yeah that what Rabbits scientific family is call**

***I believe that what their call.**

***Of course, M. Bison.**

**Got some help from ****Dimmension Traveler**

**I may or may not write a story where the events of this chapter and the one before it are alter.**

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. Albedo and Beverly met

**True faces part 5.**

**I don't own Ben 10 if I did omniverse wouldn't be lame, nor do I own Generator Rex or it would still be on, and not like omniverse.**

**Yeah I am having a hard time getting where I want in Ephesians so I am going to do this story. **

**Again I don't care for Omniverse in fact it never happen. Ben and Julie are still together.**

**Phineas and Ferb is awesome.**

**'**_**News report'**_

_MUAS: Made up Alien science: stuff you don't care for but need to know for it to make sense._

**By the way Albedo crimes for being imprison were making another Omnitrix (which is something Azmuth never did isn't that right ****_Ultimatrix, and Omnitrix version 3), and didn't trust humans with the power of a super nova/black freak hole._**

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

**The Request: **

**Yeah. I had a crossover idea with Ben and Rex about Ben coming to Rex's dimension to retrieve Albedo, who had been staying with-and falling for- Beverly. Beverly decided to dye his hair black and give him a pair of sunglasses to wear to keep his eyes hidden if he wished, and to hide his identity. Living with Beverly, Albedo learned how to use his transformations for good like Ben- but his are the opposite colors that Ben's are- and he is Beverly's bodyguard in order to pay a debt (she saved his life from Providence when he first got to the dimension) he owed her. This is set during and after the nine month Black Knight take over of Providence, so her friends and sister have no idea who Albedo is or how he got there.**

**Reviews:**

**Dimmension Traveler****chapter 4 . Jun 11 **

**I love it. what happens next**

**Thank you glad you like it, if you want to find out what will happens you will have to read the next chapter.**

_**Last time:**_

_What they didn't know was that the portal was being form in their way through a one way hallway; it was a bright red and dark black portal swirling and out came Albedo._

_There was a white hair teen wearing grey pants, a white shirt, a red jacket, and some kind of watch._

_The teen stayed conscious for as long as he could, but the changes in gravitational pressure within the portal changed too fast, meaning he lost the fight for consciousness as everything around him became darkness._

_The grunts walked with Beverly, who was still skipping beside them, down a hallway. A sudden flash of light made them stop, and ready their weapons. When the light died down, they saw a teenager with gray/white hair, in a red jacket and black jeans, in a heap on the floor. They were about ready to shoot, when Beverly yelled "stop!" She went over to him and checked his pulse, nearly squealing with delight to find out he was alive._

_She looked at the guards, cradling the teen's head on her lap, and asked the stupidest question they had ever heard come out of her mouth, "Can we keep him?"_

**Albedo story no one POV Providences:**

Albedo woke up dizzy. He saw a 'cute' teenage girl; he then thought 'I thought that?' He then hear her say if she could keep him, to him he was nobody property. Two of guards inject a couple syringes into his neck; knocking him out.

He awoke up in a white room. On one side of him the girl from earlier that wanted him to be some kind of pet for her was holding his hand. Meaning while he saw a guard dresses like the guards that stabbed and drugged him. He would turn into Heatblast, roast them alive, and burn their building to the ground, but both of his hands were handed cuff to the bed, he couldn't move his arms much less move his Mastertrix.

The guard he mention earlier shine a light in his eyes, irritating him. A woman with black-purple hair and a black leather suit of some kind.

She then said something that made Albedo blood boil, "Hello Mr. Tennyson." She said.

"I AM NOT BENJAMIN TENNYSON." Albedo snapped. "I AM ALBEDO OF THE GALVINS; I AM THE SMARTEST MIND IN 4 WHOLE GALAXIES."

"Most impressive, if what you say is true." Black Knight was already thinking of ways to use him for her victory.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I am telling the truth release me…NOW." He growl, this temporary scare Beverly before she hug him again.

"He cute, Ms. Black knight when Becky gets here cans Becky and I keep him." She said unaware what she just asked.

"I don't know, if he is corporative we made let that happen." Beverly giggles at this and hug the white hair teenager, to his annoyance.

"What do you want from me anyway?" He asked annoy trying to get up but to have a sword poking against his neck by one of the guards.

"Just to make sure you're not a threat to my greater cause." She said.

"What a greater cause to me, to me any greater cause for you is just like crock roaches running over each other for moldy food." Albedo said.

This annoys her. "Can I talk to the cute boy Ms. Black Knight?"

"Feel free." She then sat down in a chair wanting to see if Beverly had anything of value to get this new non-Tennyson what did he call himself a Galvin was it?

"Come on if you help Ms. Black knight you and I get to keep you comfort you and make you feel safe." She said like a posse child.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Albedo said, this brought a smile to black knight face.

"Surely you would want to be able to see all the cute animals around this place." She said, still confused.

"I have no interest in any of your wretched earth animals, 'cute' or otherwise." He growl at her, looking for some way to get out of the hand cuffs.

"Come one it wouldn't be all bad, you get a cool collar like mine." She said, point at her collar smiling. "And if you asked the guards for stickers and they can give it to you, I personally like flowers, butter flies, and MLP stickers." She said.

"MLP?" He asked only half caring just wanting to keep her talking so he can try to escape.

"My little pony silly head." She said, getting him to roll his eyes. She then hugged him.

"Oh, wow now that you say that…I still don't care." Albedo said with a smug expression.

"Come on it will be fun." She said, she was confused on why he didn't want to where the collar was her rebellious stage normal unlike what Ms. Black knight told her it was.

"What does that collar do anyway?" He asked, wonder what was going on and why the collar around her neck was so important, and why in the galaxy spiral would she be so obsession with getting a white collar of earth tech around his collar. He knew she wasn't a threat, he knew the guards were working under the purple hair female or 'Ms Black Knight' as this younger female said.

"I don't know really, all that I know is that it makes me feel happy, and keep me from feeling any unnecessary worries." She said smiling but still confused at the fact that someone wasn't willing to wear the collar she come to love so much.

"Unnecessary worries you mean no free will, why would I want someone like her controlling me." He said aiming his head gesturing towards Black Knight.

"Maybe we should just kill him and get him out of the way." Black Knight said getting up, looking at her two guards who both were able and ready to kill this Albedo character.

"No don't there isn't any real need to do that." Beverly said, covering up him with her body, "We can just put the collar around his neck, like with me and he will see the mistakes he is making." She said.

"Find but you do it." Black Knight said wondering if Beverly was starting to gain her free will again. She said throwing one of the new and improve EVO's control collar for Beverly to catch. Beverly then put the collar around Albedo neck causing him great pain.

**To be continued…**


	6. Albedo and Beverly talk

**True faces part 6.**

* * *

**I don't own Ben 10 if I did omniverse wouldn't be lame, nor do I own Generator Rex or it would still be on, and not like omniverse.**

**Yeah I am having a hard time getting where I want in Ephesians so I am going to do this story. **

**Again I don't care for Omniverse in fact it never happen. Ben and Julie are still together.**

**Phineas and Ferb the show is awesome.**

**'**_**News report'**_

_MUAS: Made up Alien science: stuff you don't care for but need to know for it to make sense._

**By the way Albedo crimes for being imprison were making another Omnitrix (which is something Azmuth never did isn't that right ****_Ultimatrix, and Omnitrix version 3), and didn't trust humans with the power of a super nova/black freak hole._**

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

* * *

**The Request: **

**Yeah. I had a crossover idea with Ben and Rex about Ben coming to Rex's dimension to retrieve Albedo, who had been staying with-and falling for- Beverly. Beverly decided to dye his hair black and give him a pair of sunglasses to wear to keep his eyes hidden if he wished, and to hide his identity. Living with Beverly, Albedo learned how to use his transformations for good like Ben- but his are the opposite colors that Ben's are- and he is Beverly's bodyguard in order to pay a debt (she saved his life from Providence when he first got to the dimension) he owed her. This is set during and after the nine month Black Knight take over of Providence, so her friends and sister have no idea who Albedo is or how he got there.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Dimmension Traveler****chapter 5 . Jun 23 **

**keep going.**

**_I can do good buddy._**

**Fellow Digitamer****chapter 5 . Aug 4 **

**I think the plot of your story is great. Having Albedo learn to be a hero from Doc's sister in Rex's world is definitely something different, in a good way though. I would love to see more of your story, but is there any chance you can someone or yourself to proofread it?**

**The grammar really confuses me as it isn't in the right forms at the right time. Some sentences don't quite make sense, further causing interruption to a good story, for me anyway.**

**I just thought I would bring this up since I would still want to, and I will, read this story. It's just that I can't quite understand everything.**

**Please do NOT take my review in a negative way. Continue this story and the updates, and keep up the good work you've done for this story so far!**

**_Thanks, I do believe my ability for plot is my best talents. Yeah I honest and truly believe Albedo got an unfitting punishment, after ever version of the show they make a new Ultimatrix, other than that his crime was not trusting Ben with the power cosmic, a human I know people I wouldn't trust with that power, plus most of the episode pretty much yell 'He not good with the alien device of mass destruction'. I glad you want me to continue my story and I will. I am always looking for a beta reader, and grammar never was my strong suite, story is._**

**_Sorry I never was very good at grammar I try my best, and on this site their people who don't try. I try to make the story make sense; sometimes a mistake gets past my radar. I try to not to confused my readers._**

**_I don't mind having you talk about it, because honestly you probably know more than I do. I will try to make it more understandable to you._**

**_Don't worry I just insult insulting reviews, while accept the positive criticism. I will continue this story and updates. Don't worry I am not slowing down yet._**

**Fellow Digitamer****chapter 4 . 19h ago **

**Wow, I bet I look stupid. It's supposed to say "have" after "can you." I made my own grammar mistakes. Sorry about that.**

**_I just you did it ok I don't mind. It o, I won't make fun of you for it, but the irony isn't lost on me. You're forgiven._**

* * *

**Last time:**

"_Find but you do it." Black Knight said wondering if Beverly was starting to gain her free will again. She said throwing one of the new and improve EVO's control collar for Beverly to catch. Beverly then put the collar around Albedo neck causing him great pain._

* * *

**Beverly's story no one POV:**

Beverly looked at him with a strange look, 'What doesn't he like it, was I was this reluctant at first?'

"Come on there is no need for that." Beverly said.

Black knew there were always damage humans, but she knew there was something up with him. How he made that portal he must have something to do with all the other portals. If she could find out what these portals are and how to stop them, any doubt the public have in providence will disappear, and she could finish her goal in peace.

Albedo tried to think of a way to get rid of the collar, but every other second his thought was interrupted by powerful and very painful shock him. He look up to the brunette, praying to whatever entity out there that she would have mercy on him.

Beverly wanted to help him, but she didn't want to make black knight mad. She tries to hug the teenage boy, wanting to make him feel better.

The shock was having Albedo, start to cry. He hated nothing more than being force to use the useless human emotion. The grab the collar try to remove it with his human hands. He could use the Mastertrix but he could react long enough to choose an alien.

The guards look down at him, wondering what they were going to do with this white hair kid.

"Will you help us?" Black knight asked.

Albedo yell yes.

She lower the level on his collar, smiling.

"Now will you become a problem for me?" Black knight asked.

Albedo reluctantly shook his head no.

Beverly hug him happily, "You are fun my little Galvin." Black Knight found this annoying, and angry Albedo.

"Are you going to tell me, what the portals are, and what do you have to do with them?" Black Knight said.

"I don't know what the portals are; of them just took me, and send me here." Albedo said.

Black knight was angry by this, send then look down at Albedo watch.

"What is with your watch?" She said noticing it wasn't digital or analog, no way of telling time.

"It is nothing important." Albedo said covering up the Mastertrix, knowing he haven't test it out, and didn't need these people getting a reason to kill him. He knew he would have to wait until he knew where he was, and could plan a way to escape.

She whispers something into one of the guards' ears. Beverly didn't care and hug Albedo tighter.

Beverly smile and wonder if her big sister would like her new friend Albedo. She never seen a teenager with white hair and red eyes.*

She love having someone that was like her, that wasn't an EVO, a guard, she smile thinking this was going to be the most important week of her life, and it was.

She wonders what was up with Albedo watch, but she didn't care.

She told the guards "Take the two of them to Beverly room."

Another guard appears guiding Beverly to her room, as the two former guards drag Albedo around. While Albedo was in pain, Beverly was skipping singing 'We're off to see the wizards'.

The guards threw Albedo in the room, after making him wear a second set of hand cuff. Beverly walks in not letting go of the guard arm like he was her date to the prom.

Beverly sat down on her bed happy. She smile picking up a picture of her in Holiday, noticing how small she was when this picture, she was one third the height of her older sister Becky. She smiles lying down on her pink sheet cover in stickers of care bears, MLP and stuff like that.

Albedo knew if he could get this younger human female, he could get her to spill something like where this place weak spot is.* "So Benny." Albedo said, not caring what her real name is.

He look down noticing the gun wasn't in his holster and knife wasn't in his sling he had earlier were gone, the guards didn't take them away from him so he must have drop them while he was being force into the portal.

Beverly smile at him noticing something odd about him, "Beverly actually, Albedo right?"

Albedo nodded his head, surprise by Beverly next comment, "Are you an anime _cosplayer?__"_

This surprise Albedo not knowing nor caring what 'Anime' or what a 'cosplayer' was, but frankly he didn't really care.

Beverly smile, "So what is a Galvan?"

Albedo was surprise by this, "It is my true species name." He said moving his arms in front of him glad his Mastertrix face/plunger wasn't cover up with the hand cuffs.

"Press the little button next to the circle with the red hourglass symbol on it." Albedo said.

She did the triangles that made the Omnitrix symbol. She was surprise by this, "There are 30 aliens on my device, there are five rows with you can see a character from that row or another with the black triangles left or right, and characters from that row with the red triangle." Albedo said.

"So is this a Galvan?" She said, making a hologram of spider-monkey.

"Nope." Albedo said, eventually she got to the right one, he smile, "Yeah that what I am suppose to look like."

She looks at him confused, "Want to see my EVO form."

Albedo sigh as she lower the triangles, "Sure why not."

He got a picture of her as a giant EVO spider.

* * *

**To be continued…**

***yeah I guessing she never been to a cosplaying party or convention of any kind.**

***I used the term female because if I said girl or woman it would seem too human, and frankly I don't think Albedo would care for human terminology.**


	7. Imprisonment

**True faces part 7: secret origins.**

* * *

**I don't own Ben 10 if I did omniverse wouldn't be lame, nor do I own Generator Rex or it would still be on, and not like omniverse.**

**NO THESE ARE NOT MY THOUGHTS ON ANY OF THESE MOVIES.**

**Again I don't care for Omniverse in fact it never happen. Ben and Julie are still together. **

**'**_**News report'**_

_Technobabble._

**I am going to do what I believe is Beverly and Albedo respective origin.**

* * *

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

**Reviews:**

**Dimmension Traveler****chapter 6 . Aug 17 **

**I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Patience is a virtue buddy.**

**theskinnymaninsane****chapter 6 . Sep 4 **

**More plz!**

**Can do buddy.**

**camewtwo****chapter 1 . Sep 7 **

**Good story Idea, I like it.**

**Glad you like it good buddy, no hard feelings.**

* * *

**Last time:**

"**Nope." Albedo said, eventually she got to the right one, he smile, "Yeah that what I am suppose to look like." **

**She looks at him confused, "Want to see my EVO form."**

**Albedo sigh as she lower the triangles, "Sure why not."**

**He got a picture of her as a giant EVO spider.**

* * *

**No one POV:**

"Is it normal for human to change species?" Albedo asked was surprised by this discovery.

"I guess so." She said like a child.

"So, do you know any way to escape this place?" Albedo asked.

"Why would I?" She asked her new friend.

"Come on don't tell me you like being in here." Albedo said.

"Why would I?" She said, again failing to see the problem.

Albedo was trying to get the collar off of his neck.

Beverly wound this odd, "Why don't you like the collar?"

"I am nobody pet." He said almost growling.

"It is not so bad, I don't have to think or get headaches anymore." She said.

He looks at her collar notice the energy blinking on her collar think, 'if I can trick her into trusting me, maybe I can used it to escape'. She smile and hug her, giggling like an idiot.

"So what do you want to do cutie?" Beverly said.

"Whatever will keep you busy?" He said, laying down and grabbing a loose nail.

Beverly sat next to him on her bed. She put her head on his shoulder. Albedo asked, "What are you doing."

"Being close to you cutie." She said.

Albedo scoots away from her from the awkwardness. Albedo looks around for something he could use. He found a loose screw, he manages to get it and pocket it. He plan on escaping, maybe he could used her as his ace in the hole, what was the terms that the human animal used oh right 'ransom'.

He decided to take a nap, only to have Beverly to cuddle him. He found this annoying and scowl at her but wonder could she possibly in some way be of used to him at the very least he could help him with these human body problems, but he needed to stay focus get out of this providence place before something stupid and knowing his luck impossible to happen.

There were there for hours he need to past the time, "Beverly I'm bored, do you want to talk?" He growls a last resort to keep himself from unnecessarily falling asleep.

"You bet I do my white hair cutie." She said, she said, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you explain to me why you're here again?" Albedo said.

"Well it was on my birthday, I was having a bad headache, and I was uncharacteristically out of character by being very antisocial." She said.

Albedo keep on listening to her, moving his hand in a gesture to say go on. "I was acting up doing most of it, which never happen anymore, snapping at any and every body that would talk to me, I then became worry that I couldn't control my emotions but that was better than what actually happen to me." She said.

He was listening due to extreme boredom. "My arms started to fell funny." She said. "I try to call for help, but my mouth started to shot out web."

"That must have sounded odd." Albedo said, more interested in the details than the story.

"It did, it did." She said, "I attack Becky, I wasn't in control of my body. I freak out when my body became hairy and much larger."

Albedo got up slightly wanting to know about her, and her past. "Go on before I fall asleep."

"The providence soldiers went to me, scaring me forcing me to run away." Beverly said. "They eventually caught up and capture me. I was so scared of what would happen, and was willing to fight anything."

Albedo looked over the room trying to think of every possible outcome that he could use to him.

"They were threatening to destroy, until my sister offer up her service to providence for my life." Beverly said, "She wasn't completely sure how morally right they would but wanted what was best for me. A few years later a greedy businessman accidentally found a way to cure me."

Albedo looked at her; he clearly has to put up with her until he could get his plan with the screw to work.

"I might as well tell my story." Albedo sighs.

"Yes, Yes, Yes." Beverly said.

"Well it started when I discover a human got the Omnitrix; I knew they were a greedy, quick temper, careless race, and that their some of the worst decision makers in the universe." Albedo explained.

She only giggles at his comment, not aware that it is an insult against her too.

"I couldn't let a device of such power be left in such incompetent hands." Albedo said. "So despite what my teacher Azmuth told me, I decided to ignore his orders. Ever since he discovers that his girl left him he had been letting his emotions fog his vision. I couldn't let that idiot have the greatest power in the universe without something to counter it."

"Hmm, make sense to me." Beverly said.

Albedo thought _obviously it makes sense I AM in the right._ "It took months to get the supplies I needed; it took me years longer to discover how to use the technology and if it wasn't for Azmuth hypocrisy I could have improve on it greatly. Who knows, all the good I could have done if he didn't stop my work and exile me." Albedo said with venom in his voice.

"Please tell me more." Beverly said, wanting to know everything.

"I went to Earth knowing if I could get the original Omnitrix, I could alter my form so I could regain my Galvan pride." Albedo said, "I fought some of the undesirables that would get Tennyson permission. I eventually found him, I manage to outsmart and defeat his allies single handed."

"I was able to counter all his aliens with my own." Albedo said, "I was able to take care of him in hand to hand, hell I would've won if Azmuth haven't interfere and imprison me again."

Albedo sigh before punching the wall, it strung but Albedo really didn't care it wasn't his body. "Hey Beverly was it, want to play a game?"

"Sure what game." Beverly asked.

"The game is called escape." Albedo said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Preparation

**True faces part 8: Preparation.**

* * *

**I don't own Ben 10 if I did Omniverse wouldn't be lame, nor do I own Generator Rex or it would still be on, and not like Omniverse.**

**NO THESE ARE NOT MY THOUGHTS ON ANY OF THESE SUBJECT.**

**Again I don't care for Omniverse in fact it never happen. Ben and Julie are still together. **

**'**_**News report'**_

**I am going to do what I believe is Beverly and Albedo respective origin.**

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Dimmension Traveler ****chapter 7 . Jun 27 **

**Amazing chapter my friend. Simply amazing.**

**Thanks for the review, I do my best.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Albedo sigh before punching the wall, it strung but Albedo really didn't care it wasn't his body. "Hey Beverly was it, want to play a game?"_

_"Sure what game." Beverly asked._

_"The game is called escape." Albedo said._

* * *

**In Beverly room:**

Beverly smile at the sound of the game, "Sounds interesting to me, mind explaining to me how to play it Al?" She asked, excited about getting to play with her new friend and a new game.

"I need you to take this screw." He said, grabbing her hand and opening it up and putting it in her hand, "and when I distract the guard you will..." He then whisper into her ear.

"I'm not sure how that would work." She said.

"I'm positive about it." Albedo said, hoping that she would not fail him like a any human would when you depend on them. "I also need you to say on near the bottom of the door away from the door handle."

"Sounds fun." She said, getting to the base of the door.

It took several minutes but one of the guards came to check up on her, when he did Albedo try to tackle him. The guard easily push him back but due to the training push, but during the hustle Beverly put the screw under the door keeping the electric door from moving.

Albedo manage to used this distraction to force the guard into the room, picking up the screw and dragging Beverly along as a hostage.

She wonder what was going on but just asked, "This is part of the game isn't it?" She asked, completely unaware of his attentions for her but really not caring as long as she could have fun with this new cutie.

"Uhh...Yes it is, the next part is getting rid of these collars, got it?" Albedo asked.

"But why would I want to?" She asked confused.

"It all part of the game." Albedo said, hoping getting rid of it would get rid of any possible tracing device inside of it.

He looked around for an area for them to hide out to find an area with uniforms and no guards sadly no weapons so they couldn't go guns blazing without the guns.

He looked at the key pad, he could tell by the dust that the numbers 2, 4, 8, and 9 that they were the combo they needed.

He manage to get the combo right on the four tried he managed to get the door to open, he then went in finding a keycard next to some collars. "These may help us." He said using the card on both his and her collars removing them.

She was surprise by this feeling her neck without the collar that was around her neck for so long, it was so...so liberating. "This feel...interesting, I think I...like it. Can I keep it off?" She asked, she only had a month of freedom when she came human she remember how great it felt.

"As long as you don't get in the way I do not care." Albedo said, growling as he tried to turn on the Ultimatrix but it wasn't ready to be charge, he just wanted to go To'kustar* and crushed the building under his heels. "To 12 the slums of the Sed'lle'dlr*." Albedo curse to himself.

"What is wrong?" She asked her new friend and savior.

"I can't get my Ultimatrix to do its job." Albedo said, "Looks like I am going to have to be creative to escape from this regret place."

Beverly was started to strip to her underwear changing into a female providence guard outfit, this made Albedo blush but since he wasn't used to human emotions just chose to ignore them to the best of his ability, "Whatever you are doing please make it quick." Albedo said just putting the guard uniform over his clothing.

"I wish I knew that beforehand." She said, debating whether to change back into her old clothes and put the uniform back on, keep the old clothes where they are or bring them with her. "Should I change, and if not keep them there or bring them with me."

"I don't care, but whatever you do make it fast while I looked for some weapons." He said looking for the weapons, found a belt with some mini and stun grenades, but not enough for him to kill all of them or most of them like how he wanted to do.

Beverly then realized how uncomfortable it was striping to her underwear and changing in front of a cute boy was quite embarrassing she would asked if he would not look but he didn't seem all that interested in her so she change to her normal clothes and her (now) tight providence uniform as fast as humanly possible.

"I see your done, take this." He said, giving her a pocket knife, he found another better knife, and keeping it for himself no guns so close combat would be best.

"Hmm, this is a knife." She said, she then realized that he was asking her to kill guards. "I'm not a killer." She told, the boy wondering what his plan was.

"Either them or you." Albedo said, face to the wall looking for guards. He didn't care if he had to kill for his goal, but Beverly was the opposite on this, the thought of killing was too much for her.

* * *

**To be continued...**

***Way Big spices.**

*** Sed'lle'dlr is the Galvan version of hell, and is made of the world the last three letters of Hades, Hell, and Underworld backward.**


	9. Chapter 9, battle ready

**True faces part 9: Battle Ready.**

* * *

**First chapter of 2016.**

**I don't own Ben 10 if I did Omniverse wouldn't be lame, nor do I own Generator Rex or it would still be on, and not like Omniverse.**

**NO THESE ARE NOT MY THOUGHTS ON ANY OF THESE SUBJECT.**

**Again I don't care for Omniverse in fact it never happen. Ben and Julie are still together. **

**'**_**News report'**_

_Technobabble._

**This chapter is going to have some violence in this.**

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

* * *

_**Previously: **_

_ "Hmm, this is a knife." She said, she then realized that he was asking her to kill guards. "I'm not a killer." She told, the boy wondering what his plan was._

_ "Either them or you." Albedo said, face to the wall looking for guards. He didn't care if he had to kill for his goal, but Beverly was the opposite on this, the thought of killing was too much for her._

* * *

**Providence No one POV:**

Albedo was hiding behind a wall, taking a peak to see if any of the providence soldiers was around. He keep on his knife ready, it did not matter if the two of them were disguise as Providence soldiers they did not know any code words they would be screw so he would have to be on alert at all times. Albedo notice some footsteps knowing that he would have to get by them he would try not to kill unless he have to.

A couple guards show up and Albedo heard them say, "black pawn take out white bishop." He heard maybe that could be useful, Albedo would not over look anything ever again after the failure with those actors, he didn't stay focus on them and they betray him ruining everything. He walked by them until one of the guards asked for the code, Albedo figure that it would be the code from before but Beverly interrupted him, "Check on white queen." She said, the two looked at her and let her go.

Once they were out of hearing distance Albedo just had to asked, "How did you know the code?" He would find out all the information that this young woman had.

"I overheard them a few times over my stay in my room." She said to the attractive white hair boy.

"When we get back you and I should write down all of the codes inside of that pretty little head of yours." He said, unaware that he refer to her as pretty but this made her smile, but since she had the mask on he was equally unaware of that too.

"You want to spend time with me?" She asked, wanting to be a good friend to this boy, and started to blush he likes her he really likes her.

"Yeah you're the only one here I know doesn't want to kill and or experiment on me." He said to her.

She smile, he really likes me I needs to find something that he likes as a gift. "I think we should not be too far away from our distention." She said.

"We will have find a key card to get into their weapon vault or one of the vehicle they used but we need to be careful." He said, wanting to get away from here not caring how he could. He would give her up if it would benefit him but he knew once he did he would love his only possible barging chip (but only as a last resort).

"I think we can find it somewhere around here for the game." She said slowly but surely realizing what is really happening but she did not want to get away from him.

He ready his knife looking for a single enemy for him to get the keys for his escape. "Hey Beverly can you watch while I _talk_ with one of the guards." He said needing some time wanting to have a way to escape this awful place.

"Su-sure." She said not liking where it was going.

He palm his blade and switch the blade up ready to get a code when they head to the right place to _talk_ with the providence agents. He gave a smile under his mask as the two of them went into a locker room he needed to see if there was anyone in there it him and the two of them alone.

The agents found him to be odd just stalking there, "Can we help you?" One of them asked.

He just smile stabbing one of them in the back of the neck where the armor was weaker because the needed of flexibility there. He quickly got his knife out as the other young rookie providence member to get his own knife out. He was ready to fight, he was not a major fighter but he been in a few fight he join a gang during his time to get the money to start his show, so he had some experience.

The guard was surprise by this, "Traitor." He said, even if he knew who the killer of his friend he knew that he was no ally to providence and that meant that he must be stop by any means possible. He reach for his weapon, Albedo kick the guard arm keeping him from getting his gun.

The guard got up trying to tackle the knife away from Albedo. Albedo roundhouse him causing him to stop in his tackle, he reach for his knife he was not going down without a fight. The guard raise his hand up and try to stab but Albedo block the movement of the guard forearm with his. He punch the side of the guard where his armor wasn't protecting him, causing him to grunt.

He then knock the knife away from the guard, he then force him back to the locker, and Albedo used the knife on the neck of the guard.

Once the guard body feel down, Albedo grabbed his key card. He could escape.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Dimmension Traveler****chapter 8 . Jul 24 **

**I like this.**

**Glad you enjoy it.**


End file.
